Have You Ever
by Kibouchi
Summary: Taichi has a secret for Yamato. But once it comes out, will everything be alright between them? Yaoi as in Taito. If you don't like boyxboy, wtf are you reading this for? Please rate and be nice or i'll die of a broken heart.


Okay, usual disclaimer: I don't repeat DO NOT own digimon, or the songs. I wish I did though. In my mind I own them.

Key:

"blah" means speaking

'blah' means thinking

means time passing

* * *

The school day had ended again leaving the digidestined bored.

"Man I'm bored," yawned Taichi.

"You could study for once in your life, Taichi." Sora replied.

"No thanks, Sora-chan. Besides, soccer practice is gonna start soon."

"Oh yeah and I have my band practice. Well, see ya Taichi." As Yamato started to leave, Taichi grabbed him by the sleeve. "Something wrong, Taichi?"

Tai just looked at the floor. "Yama, can I come over today, after practice is over?"

Yamato looked at him, taken a little bit by surprised. 'Since when does Tai ask to come over? He usually just follows me home like a puppy.' "Sure Tai, but you know you don't have to ask me. You can come over anytime."

"Great. Well, see ya Yama." Taichi and Sora started to the soccer field as Yamato chuckled while he went to band practice.

"So, you're really gonna do it, Taichi? He might not feel the same."

"I know. But I gotta try at least."

"Okay, but don't' say I didn't warn you." Sora sighed as Tai went to his practice

Yamato walked out of practice to find Taichi waiting for him. "Tai? What are you doing here?"

"Soccer ended early so I thought I'ld come wait for you. Ready to go?"

Yamato looked at him in suspicion. 'When the hell did Taichi start thinking? He would never wait on anybody let alone me.' He thought about this while they walked to his house. When they got there, it was empty.

"Dad must be working late again tonight. Make yourself at home, Tai." Yamato put his guitar in his room and found Tai sitting nervously on the couch.

"Are you okay, Tai?"

"Of course I'm okay. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well for starters, you actually asked me if you could come over; which you never do. Second, you waited for me to get outta practice. I'm the one that usually has to wait for you. And last, you're just sitting here on the couch when you just go straight to the fridge."

"Well, I'm just not hungry today."

"Okay that's it. Tai, tell me the hell is wrong with you." Taichi gulped as Yamato sat by him.

"Um Yama, have you ever wanted to tell someone something but weren't sure how'd they'ld react or say?" Yamato looked at him in surprise.

"Yeah, everytime I hand in my homework. But yeah, why?" Tai looked at the floor.

"Well, there's something I've been meaning to tell you. Something important."

"You haven't been messing with my guitar again, have you? Last time you did, it took me forever to get all the pizza crap out."

"No I didn't mess with your guitar." He looked up into Yamato's eyes.

"Well what the hell is it?" asked Yamato, by this time somewhat annoyed.

Tai gulped and started to blush. "I love you, Yama."

Yamato blinked and laughed. "Good one, Tai. Here I thought something was really wrong. Whew, you really had me going there for a minute."

"But it's true! All this time I've been trying to convince myself that we were just friends but I found myself thing about you all the time."

Yamato chuckled, slightly. "Okay Taichi, jokes over. You can stop now."

"I'm serious! I really do love you. Look, I'll prove it." Tai grabbed Yamato's face and pulled him into a searing kiss. Yamato didn't fight or kiss back. He just sat there as his best friend kissed him. His best GUY friend. Tai broke the kiss and looked into Yamato's eyes. As he expected, they were full of shock and anger, but Tai also saw something else; happiness.

Yamato got up and opened the door. "I think you should go."

"Yama… I'm so-"

"I said GO!" Tai got up and walked out of the apartment without his bag or a word. Yamato slammed the door after Tai left and turned on the TV. 'What was Tai thinking? You don't kiss someone after telling them you love them. Still, it wasn't bad. Whoa. Okay, that didn't happen. That was just a fluke, right?'

Tai walked into his house when Hikari saw him. "So, did you tell him?"

Tai nodded. "Was he surprised?"

He nodded again. "He didn't take it well, did he?"

"Did he take it well? He kicked me the hell out that's how well he took it. it was a mistake telling him."

"Taichi, don't be stupid. If you hadn't've told him, you'ld spend the rest of your life wondering 'what if'."

"Whatever. I'm going to bed." He locked the door to his room and turned his mixed CD to one of his favorite sad songs.

"_When will I begin to forget?_

_The way you used to smile and make the world make sense _

_Laying in your arms used to be _

_The place where i felt heaven holding on to me_

_What I wouldn't give to be there right now_

_I can't seem to shake watching my heart walk out_

_When the sun decides to set in the east _

_That'll be when I'm over you getting over me_

_When the steepest mountain falls into the sea_

_Only then will I be over you getting over me…"_

He laid on his bed and started to cry. 'I would've rather think 'what if' than go through this heartache.'

"_Emotionless you told me goodbye_

_And even to this day I'm really not sure why_

_I never thought that perfect could end_

_Maybe my perceptions blinded me again_

_Words we didn't say are what haunt me now_

_Happy ever after's the page you ripped out…"_

He cried harder thinking of how angry Yamato looked.

"_Was I guilty of caring too much_

_Did my constant devotion scare you away_

_When I close my eyes I dream the same dream_

_That we stayed in love and you're holding me…"_

'Gods, this song has never been truer.' 'Yama, I wish that you'ld love me the way I love you.' He soon cried himself to sleep.

Yamato walked in his apartment after a horribly bad practice. All he could think of was Tai and how badly he had treated him. 'Dammit, why do I keep thinking of him? That was a week ago. He's gotta be over it by now.'

The shrill ring of the phone brought him back to reality. "Hello, Yamato speaking."

"Yamato, I need to talk to you."

"Hikari? What's up? Takeru forget a date?" He joked

"No, this is serious. I need to talk to you about my brother."

"Taichi? What about him?"

"You need to talk to him."

"Why?"

"Because he's been acting weird ever since that day he went to your house."

Yamato gulped. "I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"Godamit Ishida Yamato, you know exactly what I'm talking about. Ever since then, all Taichi done is sulk. The other day at his game, he was benched."

"So what else is new? He needs to rest."

"Throughout the entire game. But he also has been just outta it. He hasn't smiled or cracked a joke. Nothing. I'ld never thought I'ld say this but I'm starting to miss the old Taichi."

"So what do you want me to do?"

"Yamato, I'm not asking you to fall in love with him. I just want the two of you to at least be friends again."

"Hikari, do you know how weird it is to have your best friend love you?"

"So? Look, Taichi has been your best friend ever since I can remember. If you're not gonna do it for me, do it for him. Be his friend, Mr. Crest of Friendship." She hung up sharply.

"Damn, Hikari. Break the phone. But she's right. Taichi and I have been friends forever. He's a good friend."

'And a _great _kisser.'

"Okay, that was just another fluke. I guess I should try to talk to him tomorrow." Yamato did whatever little chores there were and decided to crash on the couch.

He dreamed of Taichi and the kiss. He dreamed of hugging and kissing the brunette. He was quickly awakened by the phone once again.

'Aaargh, stupid phone. I was having such a good dream, too.' "Hello?"

"Hey, Son. Something came up at work and I'm gonna be working late so don't wait up for me."

"Oh, ok whatever."

"Something wrong, Yama?"

"Not really", he sighed.

"I can tell when something's wrong 'cause you always sigh and don't say much. Tell me." Since his dad wasn't always home to act like a parent, Yamato considered more of a friend. So he had no problem telling him when something was wrong.

"Dad, have you ever been just friends with someone and then suddenly they confess their love for you and now you don't know if you love them as a friend or as something more?"

"Nope, can't say I have. This has something to do with Taichi, doesn't it?"

"Huh? What makes you thin-"

"It was obvious. Usually the two of you were joined at the hip. Look whatever happens happens for a reason. If it turns out that you love, Taichi, that's great. If not, atleast try to be friends."

Yamato groaned at listening to the same thing twice. "You give really lousy advice."

"Well, I try. Night Yamato." He told his dad night and hung up. He slouched his way to the couch.

"Both of them are right. Tai has always been for me. With his jokes, outrageous hair, that cute smile of his, the way he always cheers me up, his tanned skin……Wait, I can't seriously be in love with him."

'C'mon Yamato, you gotta quit kidding. You get jealous everytime someone gives him the eye.'

"That's not true."

'And what about that kiss? You sure think an awful lot bout it.'

"That's cause it a bit weird. I didn't even kiss back."

'Yeah, but it's not like you tried to fight it. You know you wanted to kiss him back.'

"No, I can't be gay. I was with Sora."

'All of two weeks. You didn't even like being around her. Look around the place. Who's in the pictures with you? Not Sora.' He picked up a nearby picture. It was of him and Taichi at a Christmas party.

'And remember after your first concert? The only one you wanted to see was Taichi. You know you're happier with him.'

"Yeah. Oh man, Taichi. I-I-I was an idiot. I do love you. I gotta find someway to make it up to you. Something way better than a simple apology. I need to tell him." He ran to his room and grabbed his guitar.

"Hello, yes this is Hikari. The club in 30minutes? Ok Takeru." Hikari ran to her brother's to find him sulking still.

"Okay, you lazy thing. Get up."

"What for?" Taichi groaned.

"We're gonna go out today."

Taichi sighed heavily into his pillow. "No you go alone."

"I can't. Takeru told me to bring you along. Now get up. We need to be at the club in 30 minutes."

"Why?"

"If I knew that, I would've told you. Now move it."

"No, you can't make me."

"Wanna bet?" Taichi looked as his sister slowly and menacingly walked toward him.

Takeru was waiting impatiently by the door when he spotted Hikari and what appeared to be Taichi. "You guys are late. What happened to him?"

"Oh, let's just say he needed a little sisterly motivation."

"Oh, so what's up Taichi?"

"Nothing." Taichi looked everywhere else but at Takeru. He was afraid that if he would have a break down if he even saw a Yamato look-alike.

"Well anyway, you guys barely made it. Yama's about to go on." Taichi tried to get away but Hikari grabbed his collar.

"Nuh-uh, Tai. You gotta face him sooner or later."

"Well, I prefer later over sooner." After a while Takeru and Hikari managed to get him in a seat close to the stage. Taichi looked around and saw same-sex couples. "What the hell is this? You drag me to a gay-club to make fun of me, huh?"

"No, Yama just told me to bring you here. Just a minute and I'll get drinks."

Yamato was setting up and saw Taichi. 'Great, he's here.' His blue eyes gave a very happy look. He smiled at Tai but Tai didn't return it. Tai just looked at his drink.

"Okay, hey everyone. I know that you were expecting the Teenage Wolves tonight but something came up and the others couldn't make it. Instead, it's just gonna be me. So let's get started."

He played a number of songs before he finally stopped. "Okay, you guys've been great. Now, I got one last song for you. This is a new one and I thought that I should play it for a very special person. And I'm so glad that he's here tonight to me play it. It's called 'Have You Ever.'"

But Yamato looked straight into Tai's eyes and smiled. It was then that Tai knew that he was talking about him. Yamato closed his eyes and strummed a simple melody.

"_Sometimes it's wrong to walk away  
Though you think it's over  
Knowing there's so much more to say  
Suddenly the moment's gone  
And all your dreams are upside down  
You just want to change the way the world goes round _

Tell me  
Have you ever loved and lost somebody  
Wished there was a chance to say 'I'm sorry'  
Can't you see  
That's the way I feel, about you and me... baby  
Have you ever felt that your heart was breaking  
Looking down the road you should be taking  
I should know...  
Cause I loved and lost the day I let you go

Can't help but think that this is wrong, we should be together  
Back in your arms where I belong  
Now I've finally realize  
It was forever that I've found  
I'd give it all to change the way the world goes round

Tell me  
Have you ever loved and lost somebody  
Wished there was a chance to say 'I'm sorry'  
Can't you see  
That's the way I feel... about you and me... baby  
Have you ever felt that your heart was breaking  
Looking down the road you should be taking  
I should know...  
Cause I loved and lost the day I let you go

I really wanna hear you say that you know just how it feels  
To have it all and let it slip away, can't you see  
Even though the moments gone I'm still holding on somehow  
Wishing I could change the way the world goes round

Tell me  
Have you ever loved and lost somebody  
Wished there was a chance to say 'I'm sorry'  
Can't you see (oooOOoo)  
That's the way I feel, about you and me, baby  
Have you ever felt that your heart was breaking  
Looking down the road you should be taking I should know  
(I should know...)  
Cause I loved and lost the day I let  
Yes I loved to lost the day I let  
Yes I loved to lost the day I let you go, Taichi"

The whole crowd was applauding as Yamato jumped into the crowd toward Taichi. "Tai, I'm sorry. I want to let you know that I love you, too." Taichi just stood there and looked at his feet. "Say something, Taichi."

"I can't believe you." Yamato's eyes opened wide.

"Taichi, I'm sorry." Tai looked up and flung his arms around the blond. "I can't believe you wrote a song just for me."

"I had to tell you how much I love you and this was the only way I knew how."

"I love you too, Yama." At this, Taichi leaned forward and kissed Yamato.

The End


End file.
